Alternate Dimension
by snapesSnapelets
Summary: The founders plot to save the real heir of them all. Harry needs to be mentally, physically and emotionally strong to enter into the wizarding world and Hogwarts. The end result will be satisfactory as family and true friends shine the path of success. AN:/ Summary is crappy. Read story for better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

**A/n : Hello all ! This is my first story. Kindly read & review.**  
><strong>Only the plot and OC's belong to me.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I think it's time Salazar."<em>  
><em>"Are you sure Godric ?"<em>  
><em>"Yes,I have discussed it with both Rowena and Helga ." Salazar knew their witches were never wrong. It was an unknown fact that both Rowena and Helga were true seers. "Come on, we will get our wives and start the ritual." Godric nodded and went to his and Rowena's room . Salazar went the other way to get his wife.<em>

**January 1960**

"You can do it Min." Albus said, trying to pacify his wife who by now was moaning very painfully. "Shut up you old coot. You are never coming near me." Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore threatened her husband but her rant soon ended as another contraction hit her.

Albus was sure that all the bones in his hand were broken but was wise not to say anything, but he was worried. It had been 40 hours and his dear Min was still in labour and by the look of things they were not going to meet their child any time soon.  
>Albus turned to the healer by his side,"Poppy what is happening, why is the babe not coming ?". "I'm not sure Headmaster but I think that the baby has projected a very strong magical shield around itself. "<br>"But that is a very strong shield."  
>"You are forgetting something Albus, this witch or wizard has you and Minerva as parents. I dare say that it is expected. But still we have to be is taking a toll on Minerva and I think she may not be able to continue after a few minutes."<br>"What should we do..."

The rest was left unsaid as suddenly there was a blinding explosion of light from the other side of infirmary. Albus quickly took out his wand and shielded Minerva with his body.  
>"Who is there and what do you want?"<p>

"Put down your wand my child, we wish no harm ."

Both Albus and Minerva gasped was stunned and automatically levitated to the other side of the room. In front of them stood two people but not just any two people, one was the strongest wizard of his time and his companion was the cleverest witch of all time. They were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw . "But...What...Ho..." .  
>"Hush child, important matters first. Let's check on our daughter shall we Godric."<p>

Hearing this, both Minerva and Albus were shocked and started to ask but were soon interrupted as once again she was in pain. Rowena quickly rushed to her daughter and started doing incantations around her. At the same time Godric casted a shield around them. Slowly Minerva lost consciousness but before Albus could say any thing, her stomach began to glow and was emitting light. Around them, wind started blowing and soon all fire lights extinguished. Albus now understood the shield Godric cast as he was still able to see everything. Rowena and Godric then pointed their wands towards Minerva's stomach and casted a spell. As soon as it hit her stomach Rowena rushed forward and within a minute Albus could see his child.

As soon as the baby took the first breath every thing came at a stand howling wind suddenly stopped and it felt as if time itself wanted to clearly hear the baby's first cry, and there it was a very strong and powerful cry.

Suddenly everything resumed and went back to normal. "Congratulation Albus, it's a witch and by the look of things, a very powerful one too." Rowena then handed the baby to Albus and took a vial of potion from Godric and fed it to Minerva. Slowly her body started to heal herself and within a minute she didn't look like someone who had just given birth or for that matter was even pregnant.

She started coming around and Albus quickly moved towards his wife's side. " Wakeup darling, let's meet our daughter." Minerva quickly sat up and Albus handed the baby to her. The baby was looking at them and they could swore that she was smiling. She had bright green eyes which had a twinkle and a mop of shocking red hair.

She was the perfect mix of the two. Minerva lightly kissed her on the forehead and said,"Welcome Lily Venus Dumbledore."

The young parents were soon engrossed in their child. Rowena and Godric watched them silently but soon tears were falling down their eyes.

" They are so happy Godric, I don't want to take it away from them. This is much harder than it was when we had to give away Minerva." "I know my love but this had to be done. We have no choice."

After some time when Lily was asleep in her mother's arm , Albus turned towards them and asked "Now, would you please tell us what in Merlin's name is going on ?".

"As you know, that there are no direct descendant of the four founders of Hogwarts. But that is not true.  
>A few years after the school was started, there was a huge war. Bigotry is not just a problem of your time but was prevalent in our time too. There was a group of people who believed that mundane born or as you call muggle born witch and wizards did not deserve to have magical abilities. We were able to stop it but the elder of that group cursed the four of us. He said that any of our child will not be able to live with us. Within 24hrs they will die.<p>

At first we did not pay any heed to it. By then, Helga was about to give birth to her and Sal's first child. The baby was born healthy but it died within 24 hrs.  
>We didn't know what to do. We tried to break the curse but it was bounded by blood and none of us was strong enough to test it against any of our child."<p>

Rowena continued,"It was then I had a vision from Merlin. He visited us and told us of a solution. The child was not able to live with us but if we were able to send our child to another time, they would survive. We would be able to see them but not interact with them. We could hear them but not touch them. It was a tough decision but the alternative was hard. So we decided that as soon as our children would be born, within 24 hrs we will take them into future. "

When Ro gave birth to you,it was much harder then we thought. But your life was at stake so we had no choice. We decided to give you to a Scottish couple. The mother was a student of ours so we knew that you would be safe.  
>We watched over you always. We were there when you fell from tree and with a burst from accidental magic were able to stop your fall. We were there with you at every step of your life. "<br>''We love you very much Minerva and that is why we know it will be painful to hear what we are about to ask of you."

Both Albus and Minerva had now reached to a conclusion of what was about to be asked.  
>"NO you can not take my Lily . The curse was on you, we are safe from it." Minerva said while clutching Lily close to her heart. I will not let you take her from me. "<br>"You are right Minerva. It has nothing to do with that curse." Rowena then sat beside Minerva and was gently playing with Lily's fingers."  
>As you know Albus, you are descendant of Merlin. You and Minerva have very powerful enemies. Lily is going to be a very powerful witch. Me and Helga are seers. We have seen the future. If Lily were to live with you, her life would be in grave danger."<br>"You have to think about it," said Godric .  
>"We know it is hard, very hard. She is a part of you and giving her away is going to hurt"<br>Both Minerva and Albus had tears running down their eyes. With a choked sob Albus asked,"Is there no other option ?". With a tearful smile Rowena replied " I am sorry my child. We have thought about it for a long time. If there was any other way, we would have gladly taken it."  
>"Do you know who are you giving Lily to ?". "Yes Minerva. They are a muggle couple and have an elder daughter. Their newborn daughter will sadly die during birth. We will put Lily in place of her and they will never know the truth about her. When the time comes Lily will come to Hogwarts and in time we will return and tell you all the truth. "<br>Minerva was stoically holding Lily who was watching everything with bright eyes. "I am so sorry Minerva but this had to be done. "

Both Albus and Minerva watched as Rowena carefully wrapped Lily in soft blanket. She placed a rocket around her which could only be seen by her parents or grandparents or her soul mate. "Salazar made this locket. It has very strong runes and will protect her ."  
>Finally it was time to depart. After one lingering look at Minerva, both apparated out.<br>With gasping sobs both of them fell into each others arm. "No one shall know about this Albus. We will obliviate everyone and simply say that your wife and child died in childbirth and I would say that my husband died of some muggle disease."  
>"Are you sure about this." "If anyone were to know about this, I shall not be able to live."<br>"If that is your wish."

At some place, a muggle couple welcomed their second daughter, Lily Evans and not far from there, the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff gave birth to a son who was named Severus Prince Snape.

Unbeknown to everyone, fate was about to be changed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please review. No flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

A/n: Thank you for reading my story. Only the plot belongs to me. Enjoy !

**September 1971**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his headmaster's office when he was alerted by the wards that someone was on their way to see him. Realizing that it was Minerva, he quickly managed to get his face free of any emotion.  
>"How can I help you Professor McGonagall ?. " Minerva sighed, quickly casting silencing charms at the door. "I know it is difficult but you need not make it more for me."<br>Albus released a long shuddering breath and went towards his wife. Taking her in his arms,he said "I am sorry love , but acting in front of everyone else has taken a toll on me. It comes naturally to assume a indifferent mask towards you ready ? ." "I was, but now I am scared. It was difficult not seeing her everyday, knowing that she was with others but having her here and not being able to say anything is going to be painful. "  
>"I know , but we will manage " said Albus. "I had a dream yesterday. Mom and dad said that Lily has already met her soul mate. "<br>"Hmm.. did they say anything else. ?"  
>" No, only that we will know when we see them. "<br>"Your parents are always cryptic."  
>"You know they are helping us however they can but they can not directly say anything untill the correct time."<br>"I know, but it is still frustrating. "  
>In the distance they heard the whistle of Hogwarts Express announcing its arrival at Hogsmeade station.<br>"Let's go down to the Great Hall , Hagrid will be soon arriving with the first year students," said Albus, gently steering Minerva towards the great hall.

Professor McGonagall was helping with the sorting ceremony, when a name on the list made her stop for all but one second. This went unnoticed by all save her husband who knew all too well, who was about to come forward. He sat forward a little and Professor McGonagall announced,"Evans Lily."  
>A beautiful girl with flaming red hair, a mix from her parents and bright green eyes, from her mother came forward with all the grace and calm one did not see in any 11-year-old.<br>Minerva was afraid that she would burst out crying but managed to stern herself at the last moment and gently placed the hat over her daughter's head.  
>The sorting was taking a long time, it had been over 10 minutes and professor's and students all around had started whispering about it . Both Albus and Minerva discreetly watched another first year boy eyeing Lily with concern. He had straight black hair and a nose which had been broken many times. But what had the two of them intrigued were his eye. They were a unique shiny silver, just like those of a certain founder they knew. The way that boy was watching Lily, the parents knew that this boy was Lily's soul mate.<p>

Finally, the Hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR." Both Albus and Minerva were very happy that their daughter was in their house. Minerva doubly so this would allow her to interact with Lily without catching attention.

"Snape Severus."  
>Again the hat took time. This time it was Lily eyeing Sevrus with concern. From the look on their daughter's face, it was clear that she had very strong feelings towards the boy.<br>Finally the Hat shouted," SLYTHERIN."

Both Lily and Severus looked at each other with painful eyes, sad to be separated from each other. But the parents knew that true friendship and love will easily banish the barriers of two enemy houses.

**January 1978**

Both Severus and Lily were out for their night patrols. As Head Boy and Head Girl , they often scheduled to patrol together. Severus had been gathering courage to finally voice out his feeling for her. He was in love with his best friend and had been for 8 years. Despite being in different houses, their friendship had flourished by leaps and bounds. He had discussed it with his best friends, James, Sirius and Remus who surprisingly were all in Gryffindor. They had all been friends since their first year. They had all encouraged him and assured that Lily too had feelings for him. Finally he decided that this was the perfect time.

He led her towards the 7th Floor , were he had discovered the Room of Requirement. "Lily , will you please stand by here. I have something to show you. "  
>"Of course Sev." replied Lily. Severus quickly imagined what he wanted and in front of them emerged from the wall, the door for room of requirement. Lily entered before Severus and gasped. The whole room was bright with soft candle lights. All types of flowers were suspended throughout the room. On the walls were different pictures of both of them. Even the one from the very first time they had met each other. Lily turned around and croaked," How?"<br>"Well I had a little help. James got me a photography pensive from one of his vaults and Sirius and Remus helped me charm them." replied Severus.  
>He took a deep breath and took Lily's hands in his hands. "We have known each other for 8 years and have been best friend a few months,I will be off to start my potions mastery and you will apprentice under Professor Flitwick , but before we start the next phase of our lives I just wanted to tell you something. You see Lily, I love you , have loved you for the past seven years. If you do not return my feelings, I will never say anything about this. I value our friendship above all and would rather have you as friend than nothing at all. "<br>Hearing this , Lily punched Severus on the arm. "Oww Lily, what was that for?." You stupid man, I have been waiting for you to say the three words for the past 6 years and when you say them you try to be a martyr. I love you too Sev. Very very much. With that, Lily jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, very slowly Severus lowered his head towards Lily and gently touched his lips to hers. As soon as their lips touched, a golden glow started emitting from their hearts and slowly covered their bodies and suddenly it bursted and unleashed a huge wave of wave was so powerful that both Lily and Severus both collapsed.

In another part of castle, both Minerva and Albus were alerted that their daughter had collapsed and they both casted a tracking spell to find their daughter. As soon as they bursted through they Room of requirement, they saw their daughter and Severus entwined in each others arms and sleeping on a four poster bed. Behind them stood the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Rawenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.  
>As soon as they saw them, they knew it was time for the truths to be revealed.<p>

A/n: Reviews will be greatly appreciated !

Thanx for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/n: Only the plot belongs to me.**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the late update. Just after posting the last chapter, I had an accident and was unable to type.<strong>  
><strong>Kindly review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus and Minerva knew that it was going to be a long night. Truths, some even unknown to them were about to be revealed. But the two of them were rather happy as they could now acknowledge their daughter even if only privately.<p>

"What happened to the two of them? We felt the burst of magic and tracked them here." asked Albus.  
>Rowena and Helga looked at each other, silently communicating what to tell or not.<p>

"As you might have heard Albus, there was an ancient lore. It said, that for every soul, there exist another soul and the two are magically linked. When the two souls come in contact, physically, their powers unleash. The two souls interlink at an elemental level. Their magical core multiplies and the dormant physical and magical traits will become active. They would not be able to stay away from each other. They will draw power from each other and in some cases form a mind link as well. In a simpler term they are soul mates." replied Helga.

"When Severus kissed Lily, their souls connected, for their love is of the purist kind. And as you may have gathered, they are soul mates.  
>As their cores were not fully matured, the release of magic drained them and they are in an exhaustive slumber. Spell a Pepper up potion into their system Min, that will wake them up." Instructed Rowena to her daughter.<p>

While Minerva was rousing the two teenagers, the founders got comfortable on the couches the room provided. They had a long night ahead of them.

Severus and Lily were confused when they woke up. They were kissing and the next moment, they were waking up under the knowing eyes of their headmaster and headmistress. Both were feeling embarrassed on being caught by the two Professors. Before they could apologies and explain, they caught sight of the four people sitting in front of them.

"What is happening ?" "How..." ,sputtered the two teenagers, their earlier embarrassment forgotten as curiosity overcame everything else.

"Better get comfortable ,the two of you. We have so much to share." answered Salazar.

The four founders, first explained the stunned pair , their true identities as well as that of their parents. To say Lily was astonished about her parentage would have been as understatement. First, she was silent, then she started laughing hysterically. Next, her red-head temper outshone everything. Everyone had to duck, to be out of path of flying debris which had occurred as a result of her losing control of her emotion. Finally she started sobbing. After a long time, Minerva, with the help of Rowena was able to calm her down. Lily was sitting in between her parents, glad to able to reunite with them. Severus, on the other hand was sitting close by Helga and Salazar, the elders comforting the boy , giving each other support and strength, united to mourn the death of a mother and daughter.

After some time, Salazar said, " Now, I believe it s time we tell you the reason for us interfering in the future."  
>He continued, " Magic , contrary to what everyone believes , is not passed on by blood but by what makes a person and that is the cells or genes which you get from your parents and ancestors. That is why two wizards can have a squib child and a wizard child. It all depends on genetic mutation and what not."<p>

Rowena continued," That is why, each muggle born witch or wizard may have muggle parents but somewhere up in their family tree, they will have a wizard or squib. Otherwise, magic could not be passed on. Some pure blood supremacist believe that muggle born witches and wizards are inferior to them because they have less magic compared to muggles but that is also not true. When a person has that magic gene, after their conception, their magical cores start developing and then it depends on the person, their environment and many conditions, how their magic will develop. You may inherit some qualities from your ancestors but that's just it. Everything else is because of whom you become."

"While we were searching who to place our children with, Rowena and I were able to sense some grave dangers ahead of our grandchildren. That is why we decided to interfere. We cannot help you directly because we are dead in your time but indirectly we can help you to somehow change the outcome of past deeds. Future is not predictable. When we see the future, it depends on what is happening at that time. If even a slight change occurs, future will be altered. We have already manipulated so much that we are quite sure that future as we saw it will not happen. But we still need to save you all and the wizarding world from it." said Helga.

After sensing that their children were following with them, Godric continued, "You are well aware of Tom Riddle , aren't you Albus ?"  
>"Yes, he was my student while I was the transfiguration professor. He applied for the post of Defence Against Dark Arts teacher many years back but was denied because he was not mature enough. I advised him to continue research for some years and then apply, but what of him ?"<p>

"You see, he has created a cult of pure-blooded who like him believe that muggle born and half blood people don't deserve magic. They are rather violent about it. He is now known as Lord Voldemort. " " He will be the biggest threat to everyone and that is who you should be beware of. "  
>"He will not stop at anything and the four of you need to be careful as you are the ones he fear the most."<br>"Especially you Severus and any children you and Lily will have." advised Salazar.  
>Although his cheeks were flushed from listening the last line, Severus asked," But why me specifically ? "<br>"As you are my grandson, you are the true heir of Slytherin after your mother passed away. As will be your children. Tom proclaims that he is the heir of Slytherin. But that is not the whole truth. He has some of my ancestors blood as his many great grandmother was a cousin on my father's side and thus he is parseltongue. But you are my heir by blood, magic and choice. He does not know such but I think in time he will."  
>"It is amusing if you know that he is a half blood. A fact not known to any of his follower." informed Godric.<p>

"The two of you have inherited all of our qualities and you have developed exceptional magical abilities. When the two of you consummate your relationship, we believe that your magic will increase tenfold." said Rowena. "We want all of you to start training. We are not sure who the real threat is to, it can be either of you or children still to come. You should choose your friends wisely. The people who you call friend are loyal but always be aware of rats and read heads and freckle skins. It's never wrong to be cautious. Never wrong to question anything you do not know and somethings you think you know."

"Its always better to be safe than sorry."advised all four grandparents.

"Albus and Minerva , take Lily and Severus with you to Gringotts, ask for Director Ragnok and tell him to perform an ancestry test on the two of them.", directed Godric.

"We can only tell you this. The rest is up to you."  
>"May you stay safe and healthy forever and victory be on your side always."<p>

With that, the four disappeared with the wind leaving two adults and two teenagers who were still reeling from what they had heard.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/n: Only the plot & OC's belong to me.**  
><strong>Read and Review.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Early next morning, the two adults along with the teenager s flooed to the main lobby of Gringotts.<br>Immediately, two armed Goblin guards surrounded them. Pointing their blades towards them, the leader of the two asked," Who do you seek Wizard? Albus answered," We are hoping to meet Director Ragnok."  
>After holding a silent communication with each other, he answered," Very well. Wait here and someone will come and guide you to the Director." and they departed as swiftly as they came.<p>

"Well, that went really good." remarked Albus.  
>"If having two swords pointing at your heads is good, I don't want to imagine what bad could be." commented Severus dryly.<br>After waiting for half an hour, the two guards returned and led the Hogwarts group towards the inner chamber of the bank.  
>Soon, they reached a massive door. Eight more guards joined them from either side and knocked briskly on the door. After 5 seconds, the door opened from the inside and they all entered.<p>

The room was huge; it could have easily been a banquet hall. In the middle of the room, stood a table made of black onyx. It occupied the width of the room save some space for a goblin to come and go on both sides. Behind the table, sat the most dangerous Goblin they had ever seen. He was a foot taller than the average Goblin and had body built like that of a dragon. His face was covered in jagged scars which only added to his menacing personality. He didn't look like someone who needed armed guards but rather who could defeat them all with one arm tied behind his back.

"What can Gringotts do for you Professor Dumbledore?" He asked the group.  
>"We wished for Gringotts to do ancestry test on two of our students."<br>"That could have easily been performed by anyone of our tellers. Why the need to seek me?"  
>"It's rather delicate matter and we feel that the less people know about us coming here, the better."<p>

Ragnok raised his brow in question but compiled. With a wave of a finger, he banished all the paperwork on his desk and in place of it was a large diamond. It was huge, the size of Hagrid's closed fist. Un cut but shining brightly.  
>"Very well. Come forward please."<br>Severus gestured for Lily to go first and with encouraging nods from her parents, she stepped towards the stone.  
>Ragnok made a vertical cut across her left palm with a dagger made of solid gold. He then placed her bleeding palm on the diamond and allowed blood to seep into it.<br>It started glowing, first red and started brightening to golden and after that disappeared. When Lily removed her palm from the stone, the cut was heeled and there was no scar. A parchment appeared next to the stone.  
>Severus repeated the procedure and soon, another parchment appeared.<br>The Director briefly glanced at the two parchments, slight enlarging of his pupils the only sign that it was unexpected.  
>"Now, I know the need of secrecy" and passed the parchments to the adults.<p>

_Lily Venus Prince_

_By Blood -_  
><em>Heir of The Royal House of Myrddin<br>Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor  
>Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw<em>

_By Marriage To The Heir of -_  
><em>The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin<br>The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff  
>The Ancient and Noble House of Prince<em>

_Severus Prince_

_By Blood -_  
><em>Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin<br>Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff  
>Lord of The Ancient and Noble House of Prince<em>

_By Marriage To The Heir of -_  
><em>The Royal House of Myrddin<br>The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor  
>The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw<em>

As the Hogwarts contingent was prepared, there were no fainting but Severus had a doubt.  
>"How come I am the Lord Prince? My mother was not actually a Prince by blood and why don't I have my father's surname? "<br>" Ahh. Actually My Lord, your father is no muggle. He was actually the last direct descendent of Prince line. As he was a squib, his parents sent him to the muggle world with no knowledge of existence of Magic and removed him from the Prince family tree. What they didn't knew was that his son can be the next Lord if he is magical, so there you are." answered the Director.

Severus was shocked but stoically accepted the answer.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your marriage, Lord and Lady Slytherin Hufflepuff Prince. And now, what can Gringotts do for our most esteemed and important clients." continued Ragnok.  
>Both Albus and Minerva were shocked. They knew their daughter and Severus were soul mates and considered married but actually listening it from someone else still was awkward.<p>

Severus sensing Albus and Minerva's shifting emotions, asked " We would like to visit the Vaults and also , can you give us a list of all properties that now belong to us ?"

"As the five vaults are our most ancient and secure ones, they were in existence before our bank was built and were later incorporated into this building, I would be your account manager.  
>Only the direct descendent can access the vault as it has powerful blood wards. Lily can access your vaults but you cannot do so. That is a safety measure to safeguard the bride."<br>Ragnok then made a gesture with his dagger and before him, materialised a thick book which was covered in runes.  
>"This tomb has list of all the properties and at the end of each page is blood activated portkey that will take you to the property. All of them are maintained in a pristine condition, run by house elves. The founders had drawn an agreement with us, giving us the job of maintaining the properties. All of them have the highest security wards and are untraceable", he said, passing it to Lily.<p>

While the four were busy scanning the tomb, Ragnok observed them. In front of him was the wizarding royalty. One would expect them to pompous and shallow but judging them from their interaction it was clear to him that they never those. He decided to tie the Goblin nation's alliagence to them rather than the dark wizard who had began pestering them. Clearing his throat, he said " As the leader of Goblin's, Lord and Lady Prince, I would like to offer our friendship to you."

All four of them knew what a great deal it was to be granted friend status to Goblins. Severus gladly accepted.

They stayed in the bank for the rest of the day, going over every vault and make note of everything in them.

It was a tiered group who flooed back to the Headmaster's office.  
>"So, what have you decided Lily and Severus", asked Albus.<br>Lily looked at her parents. She was still amazed that they were hers. She had always admired and respected the two of them but now, knowing that they were here parents, it changed the dynamics.  
>"Well, after looking through all the properties, we have decided that after taking our NEWTS , we will leave to an island in the Indian Ocean, near India. It is unplottable and under blood wards so it is, literally the safest place. Plus, there won't be anyone there so we can stay without any fear and also practice without any danger. The two of you can visit us at anytime."<br>"What about your friends? inquired Minerva.  
>"We will tell the truth to only Remus. James and Sirius are always pranking around so it's safer not to tell them anything. replied Severus.<p>

The finals came very fast. Severus and Lily had to make many trips to the bank to sort out all the things in the vaults and transfer them to Isle Le Ciel.  
>Soon it was time for the two of them to depart.<p>

James, Sirius and Remus were in the headmaster's office along with Professor McGonagall, bidding farewell to Severus and Lily. By know, the three were aware that the two were married.  
>"Bye Guys ! You better take care of my sister Sev or else..." Remus smirked, mocking him.<br>After much ribbing and joking from all, Sev and Lily were ready to depart. They had already said their goodbye's to the parents, who would be joining them soon.  
>Lily pulled out the tomb and flipped to the correct page. With a last wave at everyone, the two new adults disappeared in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank's to everyone who is reading this story. A special and big thank's to everyone who has put " Favs & Follows " ****on the story. Please review guys.**

** I am posting it as I write, so comments are really appreciated. I don't have any specific plot in my mind right now other than that it has H/Hr pairing so any ideas are also welcome.**


End file.
